The present invention relates to a computerized correspondence form designed to be used either singly or in conjunction with others of the same type for forming a computer print-out sheet.
Up to now, known types of computerized correspondence forms are made using highly complex punched sheets usually comprising an envelope consisting of two sheets joined together. Usually, a side portion of the said envelope can be torn off along preset tear lines enabling the receiver to open the envelope by removing, together with the separate edge, a sheet of chemical or impressed paper inside.
The said envelope is usually joined to a further outside sheet or original copy which is kept by the sender. On the original sheet enclosed in the envelope, the printer on the computer usually prints the name and address of the receiver followed by the text of the letter. On the back of the space reserved for the receiver's name and address, the original sheet is provided with a carbon strip so as to enable the receiver's name and address to be printed on the envelope, whereas the text of the letter is printed straight on to the sheet of chemical paper inside the envelope which, after being stamped, is ready to be mailed.
As of present, large-scale circulation of the above so-called "pre-enclosed" computerized correspondence forms is limited by a number of factors.
The first and most important of these is the high cost of pre-enclosed forms which are only economically feasible if used in very large numbers.
A second and by no means less important factor restricting the circulation of pre-enclosed forms is the very limited space allowed for the sender to print the message. On a pre-enclosed form, in fact, most of the space available on the sheet inside the envelope is taken up by the sender's and receiver's name and address so that, if the envelope has to conform with the standard dimensions imposed by the Post Service for standard rate automatic mailing, only two or three lines at most are left on the sheet for printing the message.